


Sonic Galaxy: Character Info

by Inferna_Mist



Series: Sonic Galaxy [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: I just had to state the obvious truth XD, I made up a Sonic series lol, Me: So true!, Rouge: Eggman is fat, Skyler is Tails's sister, Skyler is my OC for the Prower family, Sonic Galaxy, XD, descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inferna_Mist/pseuds/Inferna_Mist
Summary: This is just some randomly made-up info about the characters in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. I'm only using the fake info for the most common ones. Kinda like the Sonic Boom characters, Sonic Underground characters (which is actually just Sonic and his siblings), Espio, Rogue, Blaze, and so on. Anyways, enjoy these random descriptions!
Series: Sonic Galaxy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051508
Kudos: 1





	Sonic Galaxy: Character Info

**Author's Note:**

> This is really random...

**Sonic**

Creature: Hedgehog

Fur Color: Blue

Eye Color: Green

Fear: Water

Power: Super Speed

**Miles "Tails" Prower**

Creature: Two-tailed Fox

Fur Color: Orange with white tail tips and white muzzle

Eye Color: Blue

Fear: Losing his sister Sky

Power: Flying and some other unknown power

**Knuckles**

Creature: Echidna

Fur Color: Red

Eye Color: Purple

Fear: Unknown

Power: Super Strength

**Amy Rose**

Creature: Hedgehog

Fur Color: Pink

Eye Color: Blue

Fear: Sonic rejecting her love for him (Pretty obvious in Sonic Boom)

Power: Can make a big hammer randomly appear

**Sticks**

Creature: Badger

Fur Color: Dark Orange with brown stripes

Eye Color: Blue

Fear: Unknown

Power: No powers, but uses a boomerang and is really wild

**Silver**

Creature: Hedgehog

Fur Color: White

Eye Color: Blue

Fear: Unknown

Power: Can shoot beams of light from hands and can also fly

**Shadow**

Creature: Hedgehog

Fur Color: Black and has a single red streak

Eye Color: Red

Fear: Spiders (IDK why I put that lol)

Power: No powers, but carries around a gun

**Espio**

Creature: Chameleon

Fur Color: Purple with yellow horn

Eye Color: Gold

Fear: Unknown

Power: Can turn invisible (He's a chameleon, so he can obviously do that lol)

**Vector**

Creature: Crocodile

Scale Color (Because crocodiles have scales, not fur): Green

Eye Color: Gold

Fear: Unknown

Power: No powers

**Charmy Bee**

Creature: Bee

Fur Color: Black and yellow

Eye Color: Gold

Fear: Getting wet

Power: No powers

**Rouge**

Creature: Bat

Fur Color: White

Eye Color: Blue

Fear: Getting dirty

Power: Has psychic powers

**Blaze**

Creature: Cat

Fur Color: Purple and has a red gem on forehead

Eye Color: Gold

Fear: Water

Power: Fire powers

**Vanilla**

Creature: Rabbit

Fur Color: White with cream spots

Eye Color: Blue

Fear: Losing her daughter Cream

Power: No powers

**Cream**

Creature: Rabbit

Fur Color: White with cream spots

Eye Color: Blue

Fear: Being alone

Power: Can fight with her ears (Her ears are actually pretty powerful)

**Sonya**

Creature: Hedgehog

Fur Color: Pink

Eye Color: Blue

Fear: Getting captured by Dr. Eggman

Power: Unknown

**Manic**

Creature: Hedgehog

Fur Color: Green

Eye Color: Blue

Fear: Getting captured by Dr. Eggman

Power: Unknown

**Skyler "Sky" Prower**

Creature: Two-tailed Fox

Fur Color: Cyan

Eye Color: Green

Fear: Losing her brother Tails.

Power: Can control water and can also fly

**Author's Note:**

> Shadow has a license for carrying a gun around, so he's fine and won't get arrested or anything lol
> 
> And I still can't figure out who came first: Blaze or Espeon? I mean, they pretty much look alike. They are both purple with a red gem on their forehead, so one of them was based off of the other, right? SO CONFUSING!!!


End file.
